Tenipuri moments
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Tenipuri moments after school, 10th aniversary special
1. Tezuka's moments

A/N: base on Prince of After school

* * *

><p>Ryoma: buchou what are you?<p>

Tezuka: what else I made you bentou

Ryoma: *sweatdrop* can you even cook?

Tezuka: I had been practing

Ryoma: I have a bad feeling about this

Tezuka: *give Ryoma a spoonful of curry* what you think?

Ryoma: WATER! WATER! WATER!

Tezuka: as of today I will be your mom

Ryoma: *spill his ponta* what did you say? Is this a side effect of Inui-senpai's new juice or something?

Tezuka: now I want you to go your room and do your homework!

Ryoma: DID YOU ACCIDENTLY GET HIT BY A SMASH IN THE HEAD? OR DID YOU SWITCH BRAINS WITH OISHI-SENPAI!

Ryoma's room...

Ryoma: *boredly read his books* what has buchou been doing?

Tezuka: after doing your homework do straight to bed!

Ryoma: *mumbles* this what you get for spending too much time with Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai...mada mada dane

Tezuka: had you already took a bath?

Ryoma: mada mada dane...(I think his spending too much time with his mom this is complete bullshit)

Bathroom...

Tezuka: don't forget to use shampoo!

Ryoma: *drowning* buchou this is too much and I can't breathe!


	2. Battle of Beyond part 1

A/N: belief saga for the movie's release

* * *

><p>''WOW LONDON!'' Tezuka said ''hmp the tennis capital of London'' Fuji said ''you tell me and none of us can speak British'' Tezuka's face blush he said ''Fuji seriously we studied English back home'' Ryuzaki-sensei said ''now let's meet our opponent minna''<p>

Main court...

Ryoma said ''I been to a lot of international matches but this is beyond question'' Eiji ask ''has anyone seen Oishi?'' Tezuka said ''not till we left that bus'' Fuji curse ''crap I lost my camera!'' A tall boy said ''I believe you own this''

Everyone look at a tall boy wearing yellow, Fuji smile in relief ''thank you so much I taught I lost this'' the boy said ''you drop in by the entrance and took me almost forever to find you'' Tezuka give his death stare ''that's your own fault Fuji for been so careless!''

The boy said ''my name is Keith you must be the team from Japan'' Tezuka said ''you must be the captain then I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team'' Keith said ''wow is hard to believe that the captain is more scary than Eddie haha'' everyone giggle in slient.

Keith said ''you guys must be tried from the trip how about everyone stay at the hotel for a while just to rest up a little'' Tezuka said ''we should but our vice-captain is missing I'm not sure where he had gone to'' Keith ask ''let me guess tall kid, hair shape like an egg?''

Everyone nodded, Keith said ''west entrance near the location map'' Eiji said ''I will go get him'' Fuji said ''I'm comming with you say by any chance is there a clinic nearby'' Keith said ''the hospital is at least 3 blocks from here''

Taka ask ''feeling ok Fuji?'' Fuji said ''just a really bad headache I been having one since we landed'' Tezuka hands over some asprins he said ''intake those then later I will see if you have a temperture'' Keith said ''you should take them to the hotel so they rest your friend is already looking gloomy''

Hotel...

Ryuzaki-sensei said ''rest up everyone the match is tommorrow'' everyone said ''hai!'' Oishi said ''Fuji is already sound asleep'' Tezuka said ''I check his temperture his not feverish or anything'' Taka said ''his probably just jetlag even I feel sore''

Tezuka said ''go to bed everyone'' Ryoma ask ''where you going buchou?'' Tezuka grab his coat he said ''just need to do something go to bed don't wait for me anymore!''

Outside Tezuka meet up with the captains of Shitehouji and Hyotei, Tezuka ask ''where's Yukimura?'' Shiraishi said ''asleep Sanada said he fall asleep minute they check in'' Tezuka said ''same with Fuji, anyways tommorrow is the main event of the season''

Atobe said ''ore-sama is thrill for this match to think were all in the same thing'' Shiraishi said ''were all National level players now after all'' Atobe said ''Tezuka...yeah right I still see the day I crush you in the Kantou Tournament'' Tezuka said ''by a long shot!''

Sanada appoarch them he said ''konbawa, sorry Seiichi is really asleep already'' Shiraishi said ''dajoubo half of my team are sleeping like babies already'' Atobe said ''ore-sama think we should all get some shut eyes too we have a big day''

Sanada said ''um Tezuka I think your little bro is here'' Tezuka saw Ryoma by a tree he barks ''Echizen! Didn't I made it clear to go to sleep already!'' Ryoma goarns ''I can't sleep buchou...so I followed you'' Tezuka said ''go back inside! I will catch up later!

Ryoma only rub his eyes, Shiraishi said ''Echizen is ok go to bed we have a big day tommorrow'' Tezuka hugs his kohai he whispers ''his right come on I will walk you back inside'' Ryoma goarns ''carry me...'' Tezuka said ''guys I will just take Echizen back I will be back!''

Sanada look at his watch ''is at least 6am back in Japan'' Shiraishi yawns ''we should go to sleep I'm not use to been jetlag'' Tezuka said ''oyasumi minna!'' Ryoma ask ''what you guys talk about?'' Tezuka said ''I will give you details in the morning''

Main Matches...

Kintaro hugs Ryoma cheering ''yay! Yay! Were teammates for the tournament!'' Yuushi said ''that means we have a large number of prodigies, right Fuji?'' Fuji said ''I just hope you won't use higuma otoshi again or you will wish were in opposite courts''

Yuushi said ''well that's cold'' Gakuto said ''don't worry we will have each other we don't need Seigaku'' Chotaro said ''but it will nice to use Tezuka's powers in the tournament'' Ryou said ''or Yukimura's skill''

Yukimura chuckle ''don't worry we all in the same here you can count Rikkai's merciless power'' Keith said ''it seems that everyone is here finally'' Mi said ''this is Japan's teams just a bunch of helpless babies'' Kaidoh shouts ''who are calling helpless you bitch!''

Eddie said ''how wasteful we train hard to play with some children'' Fuji said ''whoa Keith was right his almost cold as you buddy'' Tezuka said ''say that again and I will lock you in the freezer later'' Shiraishi laughs ''someone is still cranky from last night''

Eddie press a button he said ''oh don't worry you will be having a match that will destroy your lives'' a castle battle stadium appears before them Shitehouji panics ''what is going on? Keith said ''welcome to the battle of beyonds!''


	3. Battle of Beyond part 2

''Let us go!'' Kaidoh shouts as they lock the keys in the dugeon, Mi said ''sorry punk no can do we can't allow you guys to interfere with Eddie's match with the brat!'' Tezuka barks ''if you don't let us go I will go the coops!'' Keith said ''you guys are not in Japan you have no power over our government here in London''

Tezuka curse ''darn it I hate international politics'' Keith and Mi leaves them in the dugeon, Oishi ask ''what will do? Echizen doesn't know about the time bomb in his tennis racket'' Fuji said ''if that explodes he will be killed'' Tezuka said ''I might find a way for us to escape''

Sanada ask ''how?'' Tezuka said ''give me a tennis racket'' Oishi hands over his tennis racket and Tezuka breaks the strings of the racket, Oishi ask ''what are you doing?'' Tezuka succesfully get a small piece of string and start picking on the lock.

Fuji said ''that's smart'' Eiji said ''Tezu-chan is good'' Sanada chuckles ''look like your grandpa has taught you an old police escape trick'' Tezuka finally unlock the cage but just as about to escape the knights has surround them, the knights said ''your not getting away!''

Eiji said ''let's use it Gakuto'' Gakuto said ''alright Eiji-kun'' Eiji goes ''Kikumaru bunshin no justu'' Kenya goes ''Kenya bunshin no justu!'' Eiji and Kenya had both made 4 clone while Gakuto toss them to the knights giving everyone enough time to escape.

Everyone run to out the castle but is lock Yuushi said ''its lock!'' Tezuka said ''Momo, Kawamura use it'' Atobe said ''go for it Kabaji'' Momo said ''buchou we don't have our rackets'' Yuushi kicks the wall causing a pile of tennis equipments to fall on the floor.

Everyone said ''our tennis rackets'' Kawamura shouts ''BURNING!'' Kawamura and Kabaji both use ''Burning Serve'' while Momo use ''Drunk Smash'' breaking the castle gate's lock open, Atobe said ''now that's real Tenipuri teammwork''

Momo fall on his knees clutching his arm, Kawamura quickly aid his kohai he ask ''Momo what's wrong?'' Momo moarns ''my arm hurts all the sudden'' Fuji said ''looks like the injury you had eariler finally broke through'' Jiro yells ''the knights are back!''

Gakuto, Kenya and Eiji scream running ''guys get out of here they have arrows now!'' Ryou ask ''isn't that a foul?'' Akaya said ''not where they came from'' Sanada shouts ''everyone run!'' Everyone but the captains run out of the castle.

Fuji shouts ''Tezuka let's go!'' Tezuka barks ''go on without me Fuji!'' Fuji cries ''I'm not leaving you!'' Kaidoh shouts ''Fuji-senpai come on!'' Tezuka said ''I will catch up later'' Fuji said ''promise us you will return alive''

Yukimura ask ''anyone knows how to use weapons?'' Tezuka said ''Yukimura were Japanese here our forefathers came from a long line of samurais'' Atobe each hands them a sword he said ''follow my league'' Tezuka said ''I can hold a sword Atobe my grandpa is once a-''

The knight start shooting arrows at them, Tezuka furiously slash everything they attack, Shiraishi said ''wow your more dangerous with a sword than a racket'' Yukimura evade their weapons giving Tezuka a chance to knock them out with a karate chop.

Down at the lake Yuushi ask ''any smart ideas?'' Fuji said ''guys think fast cause that bomb will explode in 10 mins'' Eiji grabs a boat he panics ''we have to save our ochibi!'' Taka ask ''does anyone know how to drive one?'' Atobe said ''ore-sama does''

Everyone said ''buchou(s)'' everyone ride the boat Atobe said ''hold on tight don't complain if you start to feel seasick'' the boat runs at full speed, Tezuka said ''Seigaku I will temporary take back what I said about getting rides from other schools''

Momo misrably clutch his arm, Tezuka said ''try to hang on for a while Momoshiro I know how painful an arm injury can be'' Fuji remove his jacket and use it to support Momo's arm somehow it help lessen the pain Kintaro ask ''how many mins left Fuji-chan?''

Fuji curse ''5 mins we need to hurry!'' Atobe drives faster he said ''just hold on to your seat and stomach its going to be a crazy ride'' Shiraishi curls ''Hyotei has one damn hell buchou'' Akaya said ''is nothing like my fukubuchou''

Sanada said ''Seiichi permit to kill'' Yukimura said ''permit granted'' Tezuka ask ''can this get any faster?'' Chotaro said ''relax Tezuka were near''

Courts...

Ryoma readys his final move when''Echizen! Don't use that move!'' Ryoma saw everyone makes he said ''senpai-tachi, minna'' Sanada said ''listen to Tezuka! Use that new move and your dead!'' Ryoma said ''is just a move!'' Shiraishi shouts ''use it and you will die!''

Kintaro said ''they set a bomb one special move and you will go kaboom!'' Ryoma panics ''say what?'' Eddies goes for one more serve ready to hit Ryoma's eye, but it was block by the Tezuka zone, Ryoma said ''thanks buchou'' Tezuka hands Ryoma another racket

He said ''use this its my old racket I brought with me from Japan I will give it you so win this for Japan!'' Ryoma said ''both Japan and Seigaku will earn this win buchou after all I'm the choosen one'' Tezuka said ''yudan sezu iku''

* * *

><p>Tezuka: minna I hope your enjoying the party!<p>

Everyone: YEAH!

Tezuka: Now I want to formally welcome the new members of the Tenipuri family, Keith, Mi and Eddie

Keith: is such an honor

Mi: I'm thankful

Eddie: thank you so much

Atobe: is our plesure you 3 were all family here

Tezuka: as captain of the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club on behalf of the entire Tenipuri family I officially welcome you to the Prince of Tennis team, please accept these certificates from Echizen from all of us from POT

Ryoma: *hands over the certificates*

Keith, Mi and Eddie: *bow* thank you so much Ryoma-kun

Tezuka: feel free to make a small speech

Keith: well I just want to say that thanks to you all for this very warm welcome to the Tenipuri family

Eddie: well I want to thank you guys for those insane match especially Ryoma your so strong the match is so worth it

Mi: thank you so much for welcoming us to the family and to POT team

Fuji: before anything else I want to take a few shots of you guys, Tezuka, Atobe feel free to join in

Tezuka and Atobe: no thank you

Fuji: *take several pictures in this camera*

Keith: can we have one picture with Ryoma?

Fuji: why not, Echizen please our new friends in the picture

Ryoma: *blush* wow I'm honored

*After the picture taking*

Shiraishi: alright let's get this party cracking!

Kawamura: I made sushi!

Inui: and a brand you Inui juice

*Seigaku regulars but Fuji and Tezuka feeling scared*

Mi: *eat some sushi rolls* this is so good

Keith: yeah I never taught sushi was this good

Eddie: *drink the Inui juice* this juice taste kinda odd

Renji: Sadaharu please tell them

Inui: maybe next time

Kintaro: let's play some music and get serious!

Keith: I know how about the ending song of the new Prince of Tennis movie:Eikoku-Shiki Teikyu-jo kessen

Atobe: ore-sama agrees

Keith: Mi, Eddie music please

Eddie and Mi: you got it!

*play AAA - I4U*

Taka: alright!

Eddie, Mi and Keith: this what I call a ending song

Kintaro: this what I call a party!

Ryoma: so awesome!

Fuji: let's reserve this moment in a picture ok minna gather up!

*Everyone gather up*

Fuji: alright camera's set ok grab your rackets and make your base postion, and say were Tenipuri!

*After the picture and 10 hour party*

Eiji: base 10th anniversary celebration ever!

Sanada: the fun will not end here

Yukimura: now POT in its 10th year expect all of us back in the courts and back in action!

Keith: we us all as a family expect us to be joining in the fun more

Tezuka: well I hope you enjoy this belief saga of the movie once the movie in the original DVD expect better story

Renji: hey minna let's have some of this cake!

Everyone: hai!


	4. Happy birthday Tezuka

Tezuka: seriously what's this big surpise?

Eiji: just keep walking!

Tezuka: can I at least take this blindfold off?

Eiji: wait till I stay so!

Kawamura sushi...

Eiji: ok take the blindfold off!

Tezuka: *remove the blindfold* what's the-

Everyone: surpise!

Tezuka: *really shock* what is this?

Seigaku regulars: tanjoubi omedetou Tezuka/buchou!

Tezuka: you guys made this?

Oishi: actually it was Fuji's idea

Fuji: you don't seriously think I will forget my own best friend's birthday don't ya?

Tezuka: *hug Fuji really tightly* thank you so much Fuji

Fuji: you only turn 16 once you know

Ryoma: omedetou buchou

Tezuka: thanks Echizen, thanks minna for throwing this party for me

Taka: I'm just glad everyone in Tenipuri fit in here

Keith: tanjoubi omdetou Tezuka

Atobe: yeah Tezuka

Shiraishi: good luck in reaching your goals

Fuji: like finding his first girlfriend

Everyone: *laugh* Fuji got you there

Tezuka: *twitch* oh please most of us here don't even get a lot of chocolates on Valentine Day

Yukimura: tanjoubi omdetou from everyone in Rikkai

Tachibana: best greetings from Fudomine

Dan: same with Yamabuki desu

Tezuka: *eyes watery* thank you, you guys...this the best birthday ever

Oishi: *hand over a gift* this from all the tennis club we all made this for you this

Tezuka: thank you *open it* wow a gold watch with the tennis club logo on it

Ryoma: it will serve as your good luck charm for the years to come

Tezuka: thank you minna

Fuji: blow your birthday candle and make your wish

Tezuka: *in this thoughts* I wish that I will continue to gain friends like everyone I have today *blowing the candle*

Mi: how about we crack this up we free style karaoke!

Kintaro: me first! Me first!

Tezuka: I know how about a round of my songs Fuji, Echizen please backup for me

Fuji and Ryoma: sure!

*After hours of singing*

Tezuka: this sushi is really good

Taka: well I made it special for this party

Eddie: you have amazing teammates there Tezuka

Tezuka: I'm very bless to be part of this family, say who made that cake?

Ryoma: Fuji-senpai's sister and Sakuno

Tezuka: is really good you really need to teach me that

Fuji: thanks

Sanada: *hand his gift* this from Rikkai, Sanada

Tezuka: *open it* a new racket?

Sanada: its more lighter and more flexable

Tezuka: thanks

Eiji: that's reminds me we made a few games as well!

Momo: ok let's play! Let's play pin the tail on Karupin first!

Ryoma: BASTARD!

Tezuka: I'm in a mood for some tennis who wants to play a formal match with me?

Ryoma: I'm been itching to play you again buchou

Tezuka: well then let's play

After 10 long games...

Kintaro: this it just me or every year Tezuka get's stronger

Tezuka: that was just a game

Yukimura: please you use Tezuka zone twice on me

Tezuka: come on let's play some light games and we have some sweets along with it

Inui: anyone want to play the Seigaku game?

Everyone: totally!

Fuji: let's explain the rules for the new guys

Eddie: we can play it, Konomi-sensei already taught it to us

Ryoma: I'm first, Momoshiro

Atobe: Takeshi

Everyone: DON!

Chotaro: Kawamura

Kaidoh: Takashi

Everyone: BURNING!/GREAT-O!

Tezuka: Fuji

Akaya: Syuusuke

Everyone: Tsubame Gaeshi!

Fuji: Tezuka

Ryoma: Kunimitsu

Everyone: yudan sezu iku!/tanjoubi omedetou!

Tezuka: not funny!

Everyone: laugh

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Tezuka from everyone in Tenipuri!<p> 


	5. Happy Halloween part 1

4 weeks before Halloween...

Ryoma: what are you doing Fuji-senpai?

Fuji: decorating the school for Halloween

Ryoma: how you manage to get the school's permit?

Fuji: *evil smile* I had my ways

Eiji: *screams* THERE ZOMBIES IN THE CLASSROOMS!

Fuji: oh those are new students from the local graveyard they will be with us for a few days

(In the tennis court)

Tezuka: *about to practice* why does the ball feel soft-aaaah! WHO REPLACE THE BALLS WITH EYEBALLS!

(In the canteen)

Momo: why does my juice taste odd-waaaah! This is blood? *eat his lunch* these noddles taste like-gaaaah! This are worms and eyeballs!

(In the school lab)

Inui: *making new juice* now just need to add-what happen to the chemicals not to mention the lab?

(In the boys' bathroom)

Taka: *tapping the fucet* something its wrong with the sink and the mirror its really dusky *brush the dirt away* ahhhh! There a ghost here!

(In the girls' bathroom)

Sakuno: *washing her hands* why the water's so dirty? and why there no soup? *unknown face appear in the mirror* waaaah! GHOST! *crying* RYOMA-KUN!

(2nd floor hallway)

Kaidoh: *notice the lights were flicking* what's with the lights? *sudden brown-out* great out the lights are out Seigaku is getting-*someone tap his shoulder* who's there-gaaaaaaah! ZOMBIES!

(Back with Fuji)

Fuji: say Echizen there will be a halloween party on the 31st please inform your classmates its an open invite

Ryoma: will the regulars be there?

Fuji: I will make Tezuka tell the club about it he was the one who approve it as student council president

Ryoma: did you play a trick on him?

Fuji: why kind of a friend you think I'm to play a rotten trick on him?

Ryoma: you and Inui-senpai secretly sold his pictures back when he was baby and you guys spread some sfoop about him

Fuji: for someone who's 6 months old he had really chubby cheeks say want cosplay should we wear?

Ryoma: buchou and I were thinking more about Akatsuki he just got Sharingan contact lenses

Fuji: hmmm Uchiha Itachi huh? I'm thinking more like Zero from Vampire Knight

Ryoma: I wonder who should I cosplay?

Fuji: Usui from Maid Sama *laugh*

Ryoma: not funny Fuji-senpai!

Fuji: who can copy Tezuka you just need some glasses

Ryoma: ok now your been idiotic


	6. Happy Halloween part 2

Halloween day...

Ryoma: *screaming* aaaah! This place its a death house!

Momo: *laugh* your too weak Echizen

Ryoma: YOU TRY GOING IN THERE!

Momo: *entering the hallway* your still a baby *screaming away* this place will kill us!

GYM...

Fuji: this is a great party right Tezuka?

Tezuka: hn I don't see I have to cosplay and your decorations are scaring the other students

Fuji: but its so much fun

Ryoma: Fuji-senpai can we go home?

Fuji: the party its not over yet

Ryoma: I can't take it any longer the school is scary I couldn't focus in my classes cause of it

Tezuka: *in his mind* now he mention it I did got a C- in my math test today which is bad

Momo: your so acting like a baby

Ryoma: I'm not!

Tezuka: *handing a bag of candy* you want some?

Ryoma: *taking a lolipop* thanks

Marui: this party is the best

Yagyuu: but why we have to watch that Twilight movie Niou is going vampire again

Niou: so not true ohh I will just bite some girls

Tezuka: bite them and I will banned you guys from this school forever

Sanada: Tezuka like my cosplay?

Tezuka: you just copy my ANBU cosplay during that comic con last year

Yukimura: Atobe is doing Darth Vader

Momo: more like Obi-Wan

Eiji: meet me back in the Death Star and we can destroy some monster with the force

Fuji: well play my padawan but it will take more than that to crush my army

Shiraishi: get some plants to destroy them

Kenya: awesome plan

Yuushi: Kenya stop playing those plant vs zombies games

Kenya: your just jealous cause I'm stronger than you

Yukimura: well I'm going back to that haunted house

Dan: me too let's go Tezuka-san desu

Tezuka: nah I need some air I think I will do a quick round of tennis

Fuji: with eyeballs your lost

Tezuka: I brought my own tennis ball by the way besure to get our equipment back or I will have you suspended

Inui: that's sweet data

Yanagi: yeah Verde

Inui: next year I'm doing Lampo

Eiji: say you guys want to go trick-o-treating again were low in candy

Ryoma: well its better than having to stay in school

*lights suddenly go out*

Everyone: the light's are gone!

Kintaro: run for lives!

Inui: its a good thing I have this pacifier's glow in the dark version

Niou: same with my teeth

Tezuka: darn it I can't see with this Sharingan contact lenses

*a lady in white dress appear before them*

Lady: who dares to disturb my resting place?

Oishi: Seigaku is haunted?

Tezuka: Oishi we been in this school for 3 years and we don't have ghost here

Ryoma: explain that!

Lady: those who disturb my home shall pay with your lives *show her faces w/ no eyeballs and cover w/ snakes*

Everyone: RUN!

*Everyone start running but doors lock close*

Kaidoh: were trap

Kenya and Eiji: *praying* Kami-sama please protect us from evil and save us from this hour of death

Ryoma: buchou your a ninja so please save us use that Sharingan to save us!

Tezuka: *notice strings around the lady's arms* hmmm Sanada lead me a shuriken

Sanada: *give Tezuka a shuriken* I don't see how that will-

Tezuka: *throw the shuriken to cut the strings* take that!

*lady fell to the ground*

Yukimura: what just happen?

Tezuka: its a trap set by a certain tensei you can fool them Fuji but you can't outsmart me!

Lady: *start walking toward them* you will pay!

Everyone: SHE ALIVE! AND ITS HEADING THIS WAY!

Lady: *soothing Tezuka's cheek*

Tezuka: *in his mind* be calm Kunimitsu don't let her trick you

Lady: Happy Halloween!

Everyone: huh?

*lights turn back on*

Fuji: we got you guys

Momo: Fuji-senpai!

Eiji: you nearly gave us heart attacks!

Tezuka: you know I'm getting high blood pressures cause of you and I'm only 16!

Ryuzaki-sensei: Tezuka its halloween plus you were really scared

Tezuka: no I'm not!

Keith: but we really got you!

Mi: wow you guys were really scared

Eddie: suckers

Ryoma: you guys were in this as well?

Fuji: they helped actually if I hadn't borrow Inui's robot you guys would had got me

Yukimura: I can't believe we fell for the new guys' pranks

Mi: best prankers back in England

Ryoma: _I have to say that was very good you got us_

Sanada: and his speaking in English again

Mi: let's crack this party!

*Play I4U*

Shiraishi: this one halloween we will never forgot

Dan: that prank maybe bad but I love the cake

Saeki: yup Fuji your so evil

Yuuta: I'm telling mom on you aniki

Fuji: don't be a killer Yuuta!

Ryoma: I really love that music

Keith: yeah how about I trade these candy for Japanese candy you have

Ryoma: as long you have ponta flavored lolipops

Mi: deal!

Tezuka: don't eat too much sweets or you will be up all night *taking his contact lenses off*

Fuji: I have to say those contact lenses really help you

Tezuka: *putting his glasses back on* yeah but I still love my glasses it makes my eyes really itchy and dry

Sanada: next time use eye drops

Shiraishi: say next year let's do this in a graveyard!

Everyone: Happy Halloween from your friends in The Prince of Tennis!


End file.
